


No miento, es amor

by 241L0RM3RCUR1



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Oneshot, Other, RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales, Romance, SemiAU, SpoilersSeason3, Yuri, adrienette - Freeform, lilanette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/241L0RM3RCUR1/pseuds/241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Cada mentira ha resultado en una verdad para otros, convirtiendo en tu objetivo quitar la venda de sus ojos. Pero ahora esa venda te pertenece y eres rehacía a querer soltarla, ¿Por qué?, es algo dentro de tu pecho que te lo dice, un "Te amo".





	No miento, es amor

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Definitivamente esta es la primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom, la idea se originó luego del capítulo del Sentimonstruo de LadyBug, ¿por qué?, se preguntaran, muy fácil. ¡Todo es culpa de Alya y Marinette!**

**Y si no me creen vayan a ver el capítulo. XD.**

**No tengo ninguna shipp preferida en esta serie, más si un personaje favorito que amo adoró y esa es Queen Bee, *-* espero con mucha emoción el capítulo donde peleara nuevamente con LadyBug y ChatNoir, ¡EMOCIONANTE!**

**¡Bienvenidos y diviértanse!**

**Recomendación musical: "Hoy tengo ganas de ti" de Alejandro Fernández y Christina Aguilera.**

**Notas:**

  * [Presente]
  * _[Pasado]_
  * ["Pensamientos"]
  * **[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de Miraculous, les aventures de Ladybug et ChatNoir son propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El amor es una pequeña semilla resguardada dentro del corazón, perfectamente plantada, siempre llenándose de agua, sol y nutrientes que le permiten crecer y convertirse en una hermosa flor. Pero, no se trata solo del amor romántico, no, esa semilla da vida a diversas flores del amor, únicas, variadas e irrepetibles, creando el jardín que solo abre sus puertas a su único dueño, y es quien elige recibir o negar invitados y otorgar las flores de amor verdadero.

Hay ocasiones especiales, en que nacen flores de amor verdadero más de una vez, la primera es reluciente, conservada con sumo cuidado, dejando de lado la otra, que permanece a la sombra, plantándose firmemente al suelo, alargando sus raíces por dentro en lugar de afuera, resonando con malicia, esto termina en una flor de amor negado.

Y esa flor se vuelve más difícil de arrancar por su raíz incrustada, aceptarla tampoco es sencillo, involucra un tremendo sufrimiento, por ser comparada a la flor de amor verdadero.

* * *

El objeto obtenido con el Lucky Charm es lanzado al aire, regresando los desperfectos causados por el Akuma, choca los puños con su compañero de batallas y escucha la señal de que pronto volverán a la normalidad, sin esperar a escuchar otro de sus coqueteos o bromas, se despide del gato negro presurosa. Su transformación termina dentro de un pequeño callejón, observa a ambos lados segura de que no hay personas que puedan verle, sale corriendo a toda velocidad, el mensaje de Alya sobre su reunión provoca un grito de frustración, ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

Finalmente llega al café designado como punto de reunión y se lanza en un afectuoso abrazo sobre su mejor amiga, alegre de que finalmente se reencuentran luego de unos años, llevándose a la chica lejos de Paris y perseguir sus sueños de reportaje, aunque siempre al tanto de los últimos movimientos de LadyBug y ChatNoir. Los menús son dejados a disposición y el camarero se retira con la promesa de volver en algunos minutos a tomar su orden, entre risas ambas mujeres conversan de recuerdos juveniles escolares, travesuras y tropiezos, esplendorosos planes y sus amistades más valiosas.

El tiempo vuela, el mesero anota en su libreta sus pedidos y se lleva ambas cartas. Es la oportunidad de entrar a temas más interesantes y Alya hace verlo inmediatamente.

\- ¿Y bien?, cuéntamelo todo. – una sonrisa burlona se expande por sus labios, alzando una ceja, apoyando su barbilla en las manos cruzadas que se sostiene en la mesa. Marinette ladea el rostro no comprendiendo a que puede referirse por "todo". Una actitud adorable la que aún puede mantener, piensa divertida Alya, negando, reformulando su pregunta. - ¿Cómo vas con Adrien? – entonces las mejillas de Marinette tendrían que haber tomado una coloración a manzana madura o tal vez una olla de vapor en punto de explosión, un reactor nuclear sin salvación, no, en cambio ella vuelve su mirada oscura e incluso ladea el rostro, riendo nerviosamente, llevando sus manos a su regazo, volviéndolas puños. - ¿Qué ocu-

\- Nada, en realidad. – esconde su tristeza tras una mueca de alegría. El mesero llega en un oportuno momento, dejando un café, una malteada y dos pastelillos, deseándoles que disfruten de su comida. Marinette toma el primer bocado dejando la dulzura rodear todas sus papilas gustativas. Mira a la de anteojos, si, ella no se rendirá a tener una respuesta ni el tratamiento silencioso funcionaria. Deja el cubierto, muerde su labio inferior y acomoda un par de mechones rebeldes tras su oreja. – Solo, tomamos un tiempo, las cosas se pusieron tensas. – encoje sus hombros, aun sin ver directamente a la morena, entonces ella, lo entiende, sorprendentemente.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunta seria, tras un solo sorbo a su café.

\- ¿He? – reacciona Marinette – Alya, no enti-

\- Lo haces, amiga. – Dupaing-Cheng traga saliva, colocando la boca en una fina línea resaltando el rosa de sus labios. Césaire la atrapo es su victoria. Señala con el índice derecho. – Te enamoraste de tu sabes quien por tu sabes cuánto tiempo – sorbe de su café la mitad del contenido, casi rompiendo la taza al regresarla al platillo – Y regreso para descubrir que dejaste al hombre con quien planeaste toda una vida, hijos y mascotas. Discúlpame Marinette, pero no puedo entenderlo. –masajea su entrecejo, inspirando profundamente hasta liberar el aire contenido. – Morías por el chico.

En la mente de Dupaing-Cheng un misterio se esconde y Alya daría todo por ser Akumatizada si eso le permite conocer esos pensamientos que resguarda su mejor amiga, tal vez la llave para llegar a los sentimientos nuevos que se empeña por esconder, la han conducido a olvidar su amor por el chico que la hacía mover más rápido la boca de lo que sus ideas eran colocadas en orden y tropezar estando sentada. Piensa en el hermano mayor de Juleka, Nathaniel e incluso su propio novio Nino, ¿Quién de ellos capturo el corazón de Marinette mientras no estaba?

Cierto que las personas cambian continuamente e incluso los corazones de estos, no imaginaba que Marinette fuera parte de ellas, inesperado.

\- Alya – comienza, interrumpida ante el sonido de su teléfono celular, se excusa un momento, alejándose de los oídos curiosos. Ella suspira, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, notando que el portafolio de Marinette está abierto, dejando ver algunas hojas mal acomodadas, una idea brilla en su mente, jala el portafolio con la punta de su zapato, asegurándose de que ella continúe con su llamada. En sus manos, saco la primera hoja, llevándose una tremenda impresión, no, por el nuevo diseño, que seguramente es para su segunda línea de ropa – rivalizando con Gabriel Agreste – sino quien resulta la modelo quien porta el atuendo, obtiene otro dibujo, y si, es otra pose, conjunto y colores, pero sigue siendo ella.

Al tomar otro diseño, cae una fotografía al piso de piedra, dejando el montón de hojas, toma el cuadro con imagen grabada, esta vez, sus palabras se han atorado por completo dentro de su garganta, el cerebro paso a un cero procesamiento, se le desenchufo su disco duro y ahora necesita ser reiniciado.

\- "¡¿Qué demonios?!" – despeina su cabellera ondulada, arrugando con sus dedos la evidencia contundente, sale del shock presenciando por el rabillo del ojo que su amiga guarda el aparato dentro de su bolso redondo, regresa rápidamente las hojas, tomando una fotografía con su celular y metiéndola junto a los diseños. Empuja el portafolio y mete una cucharada de pastel en su boca, observando a un lado en la calle.

\- Lamento eso, una llamada del taller. – Alya asiente. Dupaing-Cheng tose, jugando con sus pulgares. – Sobre lo de hace rato.

\- ¿Si?

\- Ahm, la cosa es… que bueno – revuelve sus palabras, indecisión clara por lo que está a punto de revelar. Exhala, coloreando su rostro – Mi relación no es formal o si quiera una relación, con… quien estoy. – permanece callada, dejando a Marinette proseguir, necesita todos los detalles, aun con su identidad oculta pero conocida ya. – A veces salimos, se queda a dormir conmigo o viceversa y es dulce de algún modo. – Alya asiente – Pero también – la opresión sombría regresa, los brillantes ojos de enamorada desaparecen – me lastima, miente seguido y no puedo asegurar que cuando dice Te amo es verdad. Es gracioso, porque la verdad yo – las lágrimas caen por los ojos azules su cuerpo tembloroso le sigue y cubre su rostro con ambas manos, inmediatamente Alya se levanta, dejando caer la silla, rodeando entre sus brazos a Marinette, escucha su llanto resguardado, todo el dolor acumulado. Ella se aferra tan fuertemente que siente las uñas clavarse a pesar de la ropa que cubre su cuerpo, continua liberando su sufrimiento, gritando en desesperación y disculpándose, con ella por esconderlo, con Adrien por dejarlo y con ella misma por enamorarse de quien no lo merecía.

* * *

Lila Rossi consiguió que la flor del amor escondido cubriera el corazón con sus raíces, volviéndose la cerca alrededor de Marinette Dupaing-Cheng, estos sentimientos negados, poco a poco desojaron a la flor del amor verdadero, volviéndola un botón sin hojas y pétalos. Ella es libre de andar por el jardín, jugueteando y paseando a placer por cada lugar, usar las nuevas semillas a su gusto, esconderlas, destruirlas o dejándolas morir antes de nacer, porque es la dueña de este.

Esa noche, Marinette no regreso a su departamento, la italiana revisa la bandeja de entrada en su teléfono, teniendo un mensaje sobre quedarse más tarde a terminar un nuevo diseño y el regalo que prometió de un vestido inspirada en ella. Sonríe satisfecha, texteando una respuesta, adjuntando un emoji de corazón y beso, remarcando extrañarla por esa noche, prometiendo una salida solo ellas completamente planeada de principio a fin.

Adorna con otros emojis las palabras que mantienen a Dupaing-Cheng a su lado Te amo, envía y deja su celular sobre el mostrador de la cocina, camina hasta la sala, sentándose en el sillón de tres plazas, encendiendo el televisor y colocando PLAY para una película que encontró en Internet.

Hubo una cosa interesante para Lila, seducir a Marinette resulto prácticamente un reto menor a meterla en problemas, pasaba poco tiempo con Adrien por sus horarios de modelaje para la marca de su padre y rechazaba continuamente sus solicitudes a modelar la ropa de su marca. La gota que colmó el vaso fue una campaña de modelaje con una chica inglesa que beso al rubio sin ser parte de las indicaciones del camarógrafo, pero de igual manera le agrado convirtiéndose en la portada de la revista y anuncios de Paris.

Verla llorando en el parque fue su día de suerte, acercándose repleta de preocupación y comprensión, por lo cruel que podía ser Adrien con su propia novia, que no tomaba enserio sus sentimientos, al principio no confió en ella, pero poco a poco cedió a hablar de su vida con el modelo, remarcando pequeños detalles que la destrozaban por dentro.

Y fue una pequeña amistad y consuelo que obtuvo de ella, sonrió con tal dulzura que pronto se vio entrando al taller de la diseñadora, aconsejando en sus creaciones, probándose algunas ropas e incluso visitar el apartamento de Marinette.

El paso más peligroso fue cuando sus labios tocaron los ajenos, escuchando un grito tremendo, pero no una bofetada o declaración de guerra, simplemente ojos dilatados, un sonroso y sus dedos tocando sus labios. Disculpándose inmediatamente, se explicó como un error de sentimientos que considero nunca desarrollar pero lo hicieron, aun si no la aceptaba, quería que continuaran con su amistad, con aquello se hecho a la bolsa a Dupaing-Cheng.

Roces inocentes, abrazos prolongados, miradas profundas y acercamientos cautelosos.

Ella ya era suya.

Aun cuando _ella _no le pertenecería jamás.

* * *

Sale de la recamara compartida con Alya cuidadosamente de no ser escuchada, tras suyo va Tikki, en silencio, abre la ventana conectada al balcón, cierra cuidadosamente dejando una pequeña apertura.

La Kwami comparte preocupación con Alya, aun siendo incapaz de compartirlo directamente, pero, no juzga ni critica los sentimientos de su portadora. Ella es libre de amar a quien considere adecuado, a pesar de la opinión de sus amigos y familia.

Pero ella se pregunta si es justo amar a quién miente fácilmente como si dijera una verdad clara.

\- Lo sé – pronuncia Marinette con la atención fija al horizonte. Tikki vuela quedando de frente a su portadora – Ella dice Te amo siempre, en cada uno de sus mensajes la agrega al final. – pestañea por el sueño que quiere regresarla dentro a la comodidad del colchón y las sabanas – Ni al principio, ni en medio. Sus mensajes son iguales al redactarlos.

\- Marinette – dice con su dulce voz envuelta por la tristeza que le provoca verla en ese estado.

\- Alya lo dijo una vez, ¿sabes? – estiro sus brazos en el barandal haciendo su espalda hacia atrás – Que dejara de obsesionarme con Lila – regresa a su posición original, recargando el rostro sobre sus brazos acostados en la orilla – Tenía razón – rio – Ahora… la amo tanto, Tikki. – caen nuevamente las lágrimas, su Kwami las seca con sus pequeñas manos, dándole un abrazo a su mejilla. – Gracias.

\- Estoy segura, que ella también te quiere. – La esperanza se desprende de su pequeño cuerpo, el valor inunda a Marinette y asiente con una resolución renovada.

\- Tikki

\- ¿Si?

\- Te amo – ambas se abrazan, resguardando el secreto del corazón de Dupaing-Cheng, pero ahora finalmente ha conseguido extraer una de las raíces enterradas.

Su jardín interior será renovado, es un trabajo difícil pero lo conseguirá, por su amor y por ella misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Muchas gracias por pasar a leer esta creación sacada de las cosas ideosas en mi mente.**

**Honestamente me encantan esas relaciones amor-odio que comparten algunos personajes y como Alya menciono Marinette realmente se pone obsesionada con Lila para descubrir su verdadera personalidad. Después de todo, ¿Cómo eso no la llevaría a enamorarse?**

**O eso pienso yo, no sé, jajajaja, además como que falta más de esta shipp LilaxMarinette.**

**¡Bye-bye!**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
